First Steps
by TheLittleKim13
Summary: TT X Underland Chronicles Crossover. Ares is in the hospital. Kimberly goes to his add at her brother, Robin's, hesitant approval. From there the adventure begins!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Teen Titans or The Underland Chronicles, but Rabin/ Kimberly is mine. Angel is a character I borrowed from State of Matter.

* * *

**First Steps**

By Rabin

_Rabin's Story_

As she walked across the room to him, stumbling a few times, tears came to his eyes. Robin was greatly reminded of Raven in their daughter. Not the way she looks, but the way she does things and reacts to things. I say that my niece also has some of Robin's personality in her, but he disagrees.

Angel now reached her father. She rested her head on his legs and looked at his face, giving a toothless smile that Robin couldn't ignore. He scooped her up into his arms and held her close. Just then, I walked in to the living room. I sat down next to my brother.

"I got a letter from Vikus. We are at war again. Ares is in the hospital. He's been asking for me. Robin, I have to go." I said, turning to face my brother. He sat there for a moment, then answered.

"Will you be coming back?" I nodded. "Seems like this Ares is important to you." he said looking at me and letting his daughter go play with Beast Boy, who had entered the room.

"Robin, you know that Ares is my bond. If I let him die, I would be banished in the Dead Lands." I replied, my face becoming solemn.

Robin stood up after what seemed like forever to me. "Fine, you can go." He said. "But don't forget to take your communicator." I nodded to show I understood, then raced upstairs to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Teen Titans or The Underland Chronicles, but Rabin/ Kimberly is mine. Angel is a character I borrowed from my State of Matter.

* * *

**First Steps**

By Rabin

_Robin's Story_

My sister needed to go to the Underland. So what? I let her go because her bond needed her.

Beast Boy looked at me after Rabin ran up to the hallway where her, my daughter's and my rooms are located. I sat back down, resting my head on the back of the couch. Angel walked over and climbed onto the couch beside me.

"What wrong, Dada?" she asked. Her purple eyes looked up at me. I gave a reassuring smile at her.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Do you want breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded and ran to the kitchen, giving me and Beast Boy a few minutes alone.

"What's up with Rabin?" Beast Boy asked me as we walked into the kitchen, where Angel patiently waited for breakfast to start.

"Something is going on in the Underland. Her bond is in the hospital. Rabin doesn't know what his status was, but she wanted to go to the Underland to be with him." I said.

Beast Boy was quiet, letting the news sink in. Then, he turned back to me, "Do you want to make breakfast or do you want me to?" he inquired. I made my way to the stove. He nodded, knowing why.

Later, my younger sister left Titan Tower. Everyone was there to see her go. Everyone, that is except me.

As I watched my sister run to the golden bat out on the front lawn, I rethought what had happened at breakfast. Rabin knew that everyone would miss her but she was energetic on the inside. Angel, who had no clue why everyone was quiet, talked all the way through the meal.

I watched my sister take off into the afternoon sun. I knew that my decision was right. If I had said no, Rabin would have snuck out behind my back anyway. Beast Boy stood in the doorway. "It was the right thing to do. She would be upset because she didn't know what was happening to him." he said, moving to stand next to me at the window. We watched as the black dot slowly disappeared at the horizon.

Cyborg came in. "Just so you know, Robin, your daughter is crying." I raced down the stairs. As I neared the front hallway, I could hear Angel weeping.

I found my daughter, hugging Rabin's favorite pillow and sitting in her normal spot. I scooped her into my arms. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked her. Between sobs, I could hear, "I miss Auntie Rabin." I hugged her and sat down. My eyes were starting to water as memories of Raven and I caring for Rabin as a toddler came back to the top of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Teen Titans or The Underland Chronicles, but Rabin/ Kimberly is mine. Angel is a character I borrowed from State of Matter.

* * *

**First Steps**

By Rabin

_Ares' Story_

My whole body ached with pain. Aurora was with me most of the time. Luxa and Hazard stopped by, but only for a few seconds. Gregor was in Virginia, so he wasn't there. But the person who I really needed at the time was Kimberly. Last I checked, she was with the Titans on what seemed like the other side of the universe.

Just then, someone came in. I rolled over, wincing at the pain. Then I immediately forgot the pain.

"You came!" I said hoarsely. That was one thing with the illness that was going around the Underland: you had many symptoms.

Kimberly nodded and sat down in the chair closest to my bed. "Robin was almost reluctant to let me go. But he did." she said. We locked claw into hand to show that we were bonds for a few minutes.

Kimberly looked around. "So, what happened while I was gone? Besides the fact that you got sick." she said, looking back at me. "Vikus said we were at war with the rats."

I sat up. "When was the letter dated?"

"Two days ago. And you better lie back down or else the doctors would not let me see you any more." she said. I obediently went back to my original position.

"Someone must have written that letter in order to get you down here because Vikus died last week." I said. Kimberly made eye contact with me. There was only one person who would do that: Ripred!

"Stay here. I'll go find the treacherous rat." Kimberly said. She immediately left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Teen Titans or The Underland Chronicles, but Rabin/ Kimberly is mine. Angel is a character I borrowed from State of Matter.

* * *

**First Steps**

By Rabin

_Rabin/Kimberly's Story_

I raced through the corridors of the palace, searching for Ripred. I found him in the High Hall, talking to some soldiers.

"There you are! So you received the letter." he said, smirking. I pulled him aside.

"We need to talk now! In the hospital. Ares' room. Follow!" I made my voice sound as mad as I was in order for him to follow.

Ripred didn't budge an inch. Not even a half of an inch. He was shocked by the immediate intensity I showed. I drew my sword.

"You will follow!" I gritted through my teeth. He reluctantly followed.

He matched stride with me as we sped toward the hospital wing. "Ok, what is up with the sudden intensity?" he asked. I picked up my pace.

The doctor stopped us with bad news. "Ares is worse. As of now, we can't allow him to have any visitors."

"Ok, I would understand if he wasn't my bond and I wasn't the princess of Regalia." I said, "so you better let us go in, because I am also the head of the Regalian Royal Army **AND** a rager. Ripred here is a rager as well. So two ragers against a doctor. Who's going to win? The two ragers, that's who." The doctor let us go in reluctantly.

"Found Ripred!" I said, taking the chair near Ares' bed. We both stared at the rat.

"Look, Robin probably wouldn't let you come. So I had to give the reason more meat." Ripred said.

"More meat? Ripred, telling me that Ares was in the hospital was good enough. You, out of all people, know we are closer than anyone and/or anything on this planet. You think I would sit in Titan Tower and let my own bond suffer! Much less my friend!?!?!" My voice was now rising with my anger. 90 of my mind was on my side. The other 10 told me to not lunge at Ripred. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ares moving around on the hospital bed.

"Whoops, forgot that.

"Forgot it? Ripred, I've known you ever since I was nine. How could you forget that, at thirteen years of age, I would let one of my bonds and close friends die?"

I moved toward Ripred, drawing my sword from the belt strapped around my waist. A wing came up to block me.

"Calm down, Kim! Take a breather!" Ares said. I forgot that we could tell when the other's feelings and mood changed in my fury.

Ripred stood up. "The flier's right. Besides, I have valuable news for the two of you." I moved closer to the bed. Ares dropped his wing but locked his claw on my right wrist. I returned my sword to its sheath around my waist.

"Luxa and Hazard have been thinking. They agree that Kimberly needs to share Ares."

My rage grew. The sword came out from its hilt from the belt around my waist. "I have a reply for them. Tell Hazard that if he wants me to share Ares, he has to share my sister. Also tell him that before he came to live with us in Regalia, Luxa and I were very close. Maybe even closer than Ares and I were." I retorted.

Ares jumped from the bed and in front of me. "Don't you even dare, Ylrebmik!" Uh-oh, Ares only turns my name around when he wants me to do something and he wants it done right then and there. And normally he gets mad because I don't do it.

I looked at him, then at the bed. He didn't understand what I was getting at. If he did, he ignored it. I sighed. Sometimes, Ares can be so stubborn I can't even control him. And that is very rare!

Luckily, the doctor came in. Ares quickly retreated to the bed. After taking a few tests, the doctor told Ares that he was well enough to leave the hospital. As soon as the doctor left, we abandoned the hospital. When we reached the High Hall, Ares knocked me over. Confused, I didn't resist, thinking he did it playfully. But my suspicion was wrong.

In an instant, Ares was on my chest. Our faces were inches away from each other. "I am disappointed. Kimberly, you should have at least told me what you were doing." And with that, he rolled off.


End file.
